Nanometal
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Canon-divergence from City on the Edge of Battle; despite having recovered from her comatose state, thanks to the efforts of Miana, Yuko Tani still senses a trace of living Nanometal still within her; and tries to resist its control. All the while, she begins to feel a growing trust, respect and gratitude for the young Houtua priestess; perhaps even something much deeper.


**_Nanometal_**

A _Godzilla_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on the _Godzilla: Monster Planet_ anime trilogy by Toho Company Ltd and Polygon Animation

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Yuko was alone, alone in the infinite dark. __She could hear no sound in this empty void. __She couldn't feel a warmth or cold, just nothing. __Her feet felt almost numb against the black, flat and smooth surface. It's almost as if her senses had completely shut down. Slowly, s__he made a step and wandered aimlessly in the unknown, to no end._

_Then, from nowhere and everywhere, her ears began to catch something; faint yet close whispers of an undetermined language. She quickly turned her head to see where it may've come from; tossing, running and stopping, but still no sign of life other than her. She hung her mouth to call out to anyone out there, anything, but could only manage to exhale a broken breath._

_Suddenly, she felt an invisible force strike her through her chest, cold and sharp, causing her body to bend forth and fall to hands and knees. __Dorsal blades slowly protruded from her spine and back, slicing though and from her skin. __A surge of agony coursed through her veins, forcing her to tremble and shake violently from this nightmarish mutation. __She saw her numb hands arms twist and contort until they began to turn a dark chrome silver and morph into sharp mechanical claws. __She could feel nothing but a tormenting ache that was breaking at her body, mind and soul. __She gazed up high enough to see red lights staring down at her like cold merciless eyes._

_The voices soon became more clear and loud, but never even turn overtly aggressive; still very passive and seductive yet shockingly familiar. However, they sounded as if they were actually between her ears, inside her mind. She clutched the sides of her head, even tried as hard to scream in the vain hope of drowning them out, but any attempt to block out the tormenting sounds proved futile._

**_Join us..._**

**_Embrace us..._**

**_Embrace our power..._**

**_Embrace your power..._**

**_Be one with us..._**

**_Become our god..._**

**_Our new god..._**

* * *

Her eyes flashed wide open, body shivering and trembling, chest rising and gasping for air, forced to cough a few times. She looked down to see she was no longer wearing her suit and uniform but instead a rather native dark grey strapless clothing, tightly wrapped around her breasts, covering and binding such, not unlike a sarashi; and a short symmetrically patterned skirt tied around her hips and pelvis that reached down to her knees.

She raised her still-shaking hands to wipe the drenching sweat off her forehead, however a quick gasp escaped her mouth the moment her eyes caught sight of something rather wrong. The "sweat" on her hands weren't clear as usual, but rather the all too familiar silvery metallic "colour". She then scanned all over her arms and body to see she had been nearly enveloped by deep tainted veins of a similarly grey shade. The young girl looked around her to see she was in a small cave room of some sort, made visible by dim light.

"Ah, you really are quite a lucky child after all," A calm, passive and familiar voice sent Yuko into a brief shock as she swiftly turned to see who it was. A slender pale humanoid donned in white and violet robes, and a calm yet slightly unnerving stare, stepped in her "room".

"Oh, Metphies," Yuko recognised. "What happened? Where are my clothes?"

"I think you might have an idea, Haruo managed to prevent your complete assimilation from the nanometal, though it ended up putting you into a brief state of suspended animation," Metphies stepped down to one knee and explained. "During so, the spreading in your body slowed down just long enough for the young priestesses to counteract it until it became completely dormant, for now... As for your clothes, being non-organic material, they couldn't be fixed from the infection, so they had to be removed and disposed of."

"Okay... So, how long has it been since I had been unconscious? And Haruo, is he alright?"

"Not to fear, he's completely fine. It has been about two Earth weeks at most."

"And Godzilla?"

"Still alive and ruling your Earth. You should continue your rest, I'll be sure to inform Haruo of your recovery. Chances are, he'll be very pleased to see you alive and back on your feet again."

And with that, the suspicious priest stood back up and turned away.

"Wait," Yuko called out, causing the mysterious priest to briefly pause his step. "If what you said is true, then does that mean I'm no longer human? Am I becoming something else entirely?"

Once she finished her question, Metphies rested his chin upon his fingers and pondered. The otherwise short silence felt like endless minutes.

"Who knows..." Metphies sighed. "Maybe you still have a piece of humanity left, maybe you've become something beyond human, maybe we'll find out soon, or may never even know..."

Without a further word or even a turn, the priest continued on his way out of the cave, fading into the dark caverns ahead. Yuko, still feeling uncertain, exhaled and held her shoulders tight before laying down her head once more. For a time, she stared up at the dim ceiling, tempted to let her eyes close and drift off, if not the strange nightmare.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
